Game of Dragons Old
by ninjastarss
Summary: A sociopathic black ops agent is dumped in the naruto world after a confrontation with a mysterious menu after death. His one goal? become a god! SI OC Rated M for dark themes and violence. Elements of "The Gamer" Rewrite up
1. Chapter 1

I was dead. It was not what I was expecting, despite coming from a very traditional asian family, I had been raised under the christian ideals of my american mother and had expected to go to heaven or hell. Instead I had been confronted with a cold dark abyss. I could not see or feel or hear. I was left simply to think and mull over life. I could not even do that because as time passed I began to fade. It was like falling asleep you just wanted to let yourself fall into the sensation but like sleeping you resist the decline into darkness by stimulating your mind through thought and action. I knew if I had not resisted I would already have faded deeper into the void. After what seemed like an endless eternity I stopped resisting and let myself fall into the cold, comforting darkness of death. When I did that a glowing blue menu appeared and illuminated my reality. It was the first thing I had seen since my death and I was confused as to what was going on for a few moments.

 **Hiro Takeshi**

 **Achievements:**

 **Master Taekwondo 1000 p**

 **Master Judo 1000 p**

 **Master Karate 1000 p**

 **Master Kung fu 1000 p**

 **Master Ken jutsu(Art of the sword) 1250 p**

 **Master Kyu jutsu (art of the bow) 1250 p**

 **Journeyman Blacksmith 500 p**

 **Expert engineer 750 p**

 **Live to the age of 30 30,000 p**

 **Join the army 250 p**

 **Join the black ops 3000 p**

 **Become lieutenant colonel 3500 p**

 **Have sex 16 times 1600 p**

 **Kill 450 people 45000 p**

 **Sharpshooter 12000 p**

 **Other 321 456 p**

 **Total 424 556 p**

 **Congratulations you have set a high score!**

 **You have reached the rank : Very Eventful life (250 000 or more points )**

 **You have unlocked :**

 **Heaven 100 000 p**

 **Purgatory 20 000 p**

 **Haunting 50 000 p**

 **Reincarnation 80 000 p**

 **Restart the game 250 000 p**

 **Hell 100 p**

 **Oblivion 2000 p**

 **Ascend to a god 999 999 999 999 . . .**

 **What will you pick?**

I blinked slowly at the glowing menu that suddenly appeared in front of me. While normally I would be freaking out right now, being shrouded the darkness of the abyss with nothing but my thoughts for company had left me with a perpetually cold, calm feeling. Despite my remarkable achievements, my previous life was horrible. My parents were overbearing and worked me to the bone, my job made me kill hundreds in the name of my "home" and I had never had a meaningful relationship. I then and there decided that my goal was to achieve that last option on the list ascend and become a god! even if it took me centuries and many lives I would accomplish it! So I selected the option that best suited my need,

 **Are you sure you would like to start the game for 250 000 p?**

 **Yes No**

I cleared my throat and in a loud voice said "Yes."

I suddenly experienced a nauseating feeling, like being compressed into a tube and then shook and then bloated then compressed again after what felt like an eternity but was actually closer to a few seconds a new sensation filled my body _pain._ In the cold comforting arth of the void I felt nothing heard nothing and saw nothing but now my body ached in a thousand places as if my whole body was on fire. Then I heard a tired hoarse voice say "His name will be . . ."

After this a new menu appeared

 **Choose a new Name**

I debated a couple of choices for a while, but in the end decided to just keep my old name as if nothing else a way to remind me of my first life.

 **Are you sure you want the name "Hiro"?**

 **Yes No**

I deleted yes and then the voice continued as if it had not stopped

". . . Hiro, Hiro Uzumaki"

 **Author note: Hey guys. This is my first story ever so please give me reviews and feedback so I can learn to do better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys: there is a poll on my profile about who to pair MC with put as many options as I could think of off the top of my head if no goes on it i will draw lots or something**

. . . _What?_ did that woman, probably my new "mother" just say my name was Hiro _Uzumaki._ I was reincarnated into the real world. Wasn't I? The only Uzumaki I new was the name of that character from a TV show my kid brother made me watch. I found It decently interesting and watched all of Part one before my new job began consuming all of my spare time. It was possible I was just born in a family with a strange last name. No need to freak out. Yes I was just born In a regular family on earth with that last name and no evidence proved otherwise. At least until I heard a deep gravelly voice shout "Yondaime Hokage, Step away from the Jinchuriki or this boys life will have lasted less than one minute."Guess that proved I was not in the real world. Even though I didn't watch the second series my friends would often show me important clips and cool fights and I had some vague memory of someone attacking the Main Character when he was just born. I guess that means I replaced Naruto. I was about to start freaking out in an existential crisis but before I could begin the familiar cold calm reassuring feeling of death washed over my body and calmed me. After a few minutes of talking I just couldn't make out over that loud shrill of my _damned_ baby body screaming and I felt the air rush past my very sensitive baby body as I was _thrown_! Who dares to throw me! The mighty Hiro-sama, will be punished greatly! . . . At least when I learnt how to walk. Then they'll get their comeuppance, I swear it! I was abruptly thrown out of my inner monologue as a loud explosion rang in my baby ears leaving me with a terrible headache and a dull ringing in my ears. I was pretty sure babies could not hear as well as I could just after being born,but then again what the hell do I know about _babies._ Annoying loud brats the lot of them I tell you! Out of nowhere again I was throw out of my inner monologue by the most _nauseating_ feeling I have ever felt in my (Past) life. It was like being ripped apart into a million tiny bits before being haphazardly put back together in the wrong way. It was at this moment another menu appeared in my head. I wondered how that worked since my baby eyes did not work, yet I could clearly see the familiar glowing blue menu.

 **You have received negative status effect: Nauseous - 30% accuracy (5 Minutes )**

Apparently I am an idiot. I thought I would have a normal menu free life after being reborn. Now that I think about it the wording was ' **Start the game** '. Somehow I failed to recognize that that meant I would have video game powers. Just like in that comic I read on a phone app when I was twelve. Before my stuck up prick of a father Hideo Takeshi found out that I was 'wasting' time goofing off on my phone when I was supposed to be practicing and took my phone after giving me a hell of a beating. I still have those belt scars on my back. Thinking back the the many(12) video games my bunk mates in Ops forced me to try I thought ' _character sheet'._ Damn, I thought that would work. Well what about ' _menu_ '. Again nothing happened. Then I tried ' _stats_ ' and surprisingly enough a new menu appeared

 **Hiro Uzumaki (Formerly Hiro Takeshi)**

 **Level 1 Exp 0/10**

 **Health 300/300**

 **Chakra 1300/1300**

 **Stats**

 **Stat points:0**

 **Strength:5 + (0) = 5**

 **Endurance:5 + (5) = 10**

 **Charisma:5 + (6) = 11**

 **Intelligence:5 + (37) = 42**

 **Agility:5 + (2) = 7**

 **Luke:5 + (0) = 5**

 **Money:0 Ryo(Personal) 36 573 528 448 Ryo (Family)**

 **Total: 174 546 p (End game points)**

 **Perks**

 **Perk Points: 0**

 **Incarnate of ?:**

 **100 Chakra per level + 100 Health per level + Elemental Affinity:Mokuton**

 **25% regen rate + 1 Charisma per level**

 **50% reputation gain with Uchiha clan members**

 **Uzumaki Clan Heir:**

 **+100 Chakra per level + 100 Hp per level + 100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu**

 **\+ Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Chakra Chains + 5 Endurance Per level**

 **? 's Heir:**

 **100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu + 25 % Rep gain with Shinobi of konoha**

 **2 Agility per level + Awesome badass blonde hair(+ 5 Charisma per level)**

 **Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki:**

 **1000 Chakra per level + 25% Health and Chakra Regen Access + Access to Bijuu Cloak form(s)**

 **New Life Second Chance:**

 **Previous skills, + Previous Intelligence(37)**

 **Heart of death**

 **Immune to Genjutsu, Immune to mind altering effects, + Aura of death + ?**

 **Gamers Body:**

 **Body acts like game avatar: regains 100% of health and chakra by sleeping, cures ailments by sleeping, removes need for rest, food, drink, sleep and air**

 **Trained killer:**

 **10% exp for every killed mob, + 25% rep gain with Shinobi and Samurai + 25% Exp to military related skills**

. . . Wow, I'm pretty Op aren't I what bugs me are all the things that are labelled '?'. That must mean stuff I don't know about. The reason It is Uzumaki Clan Heir and not ? Clan Heir is because I heard my new 'Mother' say my name was Hiro Uzumaki. Even though I did not know Uzumaki was a clan the game must have counted it as being enough to warrant unveiling the name in the stats. All I knew was that the main character was the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi, but I did not know what the "Incarnate" thing meant or who besides the Uzumaki I was the Heir of. Those matter aside those perks are _Beyond_ OP. Even if I did not know what "Mokuton" or "Fuinjutsu" was I would totally take advantage of all these buffs. That means I don't get points from any other source I would still have 81 charisma by level 15. Fuck Yeah! With that much Charisma could I convince someone to betray their village or even commit suicide? Just the thought of being that Charismatic sent Shivers through my baby spine. I decided to close Stats and try Something else. "Abilities" I thought. Just like the first time nothing happened. Then I tried 'Skills' and the first menu closed as a new one Appeared

 **Skills**

 **Kenjutsu Level Max (100) : The skill in which one uses Swords or other similar bladed weapons. + 500% damage with Swords or related fields**

 **Kyujutsu Level Max (100) : The skill in which one uses Bows or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with bows or other similar ranged weapons.**

 **MMA: The skill in which one performs Martial arts. Level 400**

 **Styles:**

 **Taekwondo level Max (100)**

 **Judo Level Max (100)**

 **Karate Level Max (100)**

 **Kung fu Level Max (100)**

 **Engineering Level 75/100: The Skill in which one performs engineering.**

 **375% skill in engineering**

 **Blacksmithing Level 50/100 The skill in which one performs blacksmithing**

 **Sharpshooting Level Max (50):The skill in which one uses Gins or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with guns or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% Accuracy with guns or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with Guns or other similar ranged weapons**

 **Miscellaneous (256)**

I checked out miscellaneous and was disappointed by it being just a bunch of skill like my dishwashing level 27 or my cooking level 300. Basically just a bunch of household skills. I then mentally jumped for joy when I realized that **all** of my skills had ransfered over and would not have to relearn them! I closed skills and a notification popped up.

 **Achievement finish the tutorial: Took you long enough: finish the tutorial + 5 exp + 1000 ryo + 5 Skill points + 10 p (End Game Points)**

I guess I achievements now. This all proves that I am in the naruto world. I still am not freaking out because of the perk "Heart of death". Well since this is the world of naruto where giant monsters can blow up mountains maybe my ascend to become a god above all of them is not too long away. I **will** become a god, and I will stop at nothing to achieve my goals! I immediately put my stat points into the 2 categories I did not have any perks for, 3 into Strength and 2 into luck

 **Hiro Uzumaki (Formerly Hiro Takeshi)**

 **Level 1 Exp 0/10**

 **Health 300/300**

 **Chakra 1300/1300**

 **Stats**

 **Stat points:0**

 **Strength:8 + (0) = 8**

 **Endurance:5 + (5) = 10**

 **Charisma:5 + (6) = 11**

 **Intelligence:5 + (37) = 42**

 **Agility:5 + (2) = 7**

 **Luke:7 + (0) = 7**

 **Money:1000 Ryo(Personal) 36 573 528 448 Ryo (Family)**

 **Total: 174 556 p (End game points)**

I closed stats and realized that in the time my mind had been doing work my body had long since fallen asleep. Curse this tiny baby body! Curse you! Despite the game system removing the need for sleep my baby body was still programmed to sleep most of the day and could not stay awake. So with that My mind too fell into the depth of unconsciousness

 **Author note: The first chapter did much better than I thought it would so here is the second chapter. I plan to speed up the story after 1 more chapter of introduction and begin the plot. Please leave reviews so I can learn your thoughts on what you would like so see in the story and give me your opinion. If you have any feedback I would love to hear it as well as suggestions on how the game system should work and what you think I should change, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was subjected to _another_ menu!

 **You are capable of unlocking your chakra:would you like to?** **Yes No** Slowly I looked at the menu as if it was crazy. Of course I want to unlock my chakra. How else am I going to become a god? So I mentally picked yes. At the moment I did this, a Burning hot sensation ran through me. Like liquid fire running through my veins and boiling my insides to a crisp. The heat continued racing along my body raising its temperature to impossible heights before stopping just as quickly as it had started. **Achievement Unlock Chakra :You have unlocked Chakra:** **+5 Exp + 1500 Ryo + 100 p** **You Have leveled up** **5 stat points + 50 Health + 50 Chakra** **Bonus: + 200 Health + 1200 Chakra + 5 charisma + 5 endurance + 2 agility**

 **Hiro Uzumaki (Formerly Hiro Takeshi)** **Level 1 Exp 0/10** **Health 300/300** **Chakra 1300/1300** **Stats** **Stat points:5** **Strength:8 + (0) = 8** **Endurance:5 + (6) = 11** **Charisma:5 + (6) = 11** **Intelligence:5 + (37) = 42** **Agility:5 + (2) = 7** **Luke:7 + (0) = 7** **Money:2500 Ryo(Personal) 973 846 573 528 448 Ryo (Family)** **Total: 174 656 p (End game points)** I said it before and i'll say it again my perks are OP. If naruto had all of this power why was he dead last? It must mean the game system is unfair as hell. On the other hand I unlocked chakra! I wasn't sure in everyone's chakra felt the same but after that brief burning mine felt like a massive frozen block of ice that had a glowing ember hidden just below it cold surface. I reached inside myself and tugged on the chakra imaging shaving of a minuscule amount of ice and a menu popped up

 **New Skill Created: Chakra Control Level 1/100: The ability to control and manipulate Chakra: Waste 99% of chakra.** What? 99% that means if something cost's 1 chakra it will instead cost 100 that some BS! I have to max this skill as soon a possible. Even with my absurd chakra I would still run out fast. As a baby that is under 2 days old I can't do anything I literally can't even see and without the need to sleep I could practice for about 6 months no stop. So for the next 6 months I threw myself into practice. I pulled,tugged and shaped my chakra. I would practice expelling it form all of my _tenketsu._ After 6 months of non stop training It looked like this **Chakra control level 47/100 Exp 125/2300: Waste 53% of chakra.**

It was around This time my eyes fully developed **Status Effect:Baby Eyes has ended**

Now that I could see my life took on an interesting turn. A matron walked into my bedroom that I shared with about 4 other kids with a some baby food. I pretended to be asleep as she began feeding the other screaming babies. Eventually she picked me up and put me down on a carpet with some of the other now awake screaming bundles of horror. As I began looking around for an escape route something floating and blue caught my eye. Just above the Matron's head was a floating name **Yuuta Aiko.** How the hell did I not notice this before?I quickly tried looking at the other kids and they all caught my eye: **Uchiha Ryuha, Senju Butsuma, Kaguya Kirigaya and Hyuuga Hitomi.** I realized that along with me Uzumaki Hiro, members of all of the clans descended from Otsutsuki kaguya were in attendance, in the same room no less! This had to mean something right? **Story quest unlocked: Children of kaguya** **Recruit all of kaguya's descendants into one team** **Required:** **One Hyuuga,** **One Uchiha,** **One Uzumaki (completed)** **One Kaguya** **One Senju** **Rewards:** **?** **?** **?** **999 999 999 999 999 999 ryo** **100 000 000 000 000 Exp** **246 876 999 999 999 p** **Failure: Rewards** **Death** **Soul destroyed** **Don't accept: Rewards** **Become a worthless nobody lost to time** **Yes No** Well that wasn't giving me much of a choice was it so of course I hit yes. After all how hard could it be to win over some young impressionable brats with a charisma as high as mine? After that I immediately invested the 5 stat points from my level up into Charisma making it now a nice 21. I looked at the children, staring at their names right until new notification appeared. **New Skill:Observe Lvl Max (1): Allows The user to view information,stats and reputation of a person.**

Hell yeah. What a useful skill, I went into the skills menu and selected the skill to only show level name and Biography since seeing all of their stats always would be . . . _Troublesome._ I quickly cast 'Observe' on the children **  
**

**Uchiha Ryuha Level 1**

 **Uchiha Ryuha is the illegitimate child of Clan Head Uchiha Fugaku with a prostitute. After his mother died in childbirth he was placed in the orphanage with no knowledge of his family.** **Hyuuga Hitomi Level 1** **Hyuuga Hitomi is the illegitimate child of Hyuuga Hiashi and the niece of the clan head. She was born after Hizashi had sex during a mission and the mother placed her here in the orphanage.**

 **Senju Butsuma Level 1**

 **Senju Butsuma is the child son of Senju Aiko, the daughter of Senju Tsunade and her lover Dan. After Dan died Tsunade gave up her child,Aiko to an orphanage. Later Aiko did the same to her son Butsumi.** **Kaguya Kirigaya** **Kaguya Kirigaya is the half Brother of Kaguya Kimimaro and is one of the few capable of welding Shikotsumyaku. After the Kaguya clan was wiped out he was found and brought to konoha.** **  
**

I attempted to walk towards them but a notification stopped me **Negative debuff baby body: -89 motor function :35 days** Damn It how was I supposed to manipur- _make friends_ with them if I couldn't move! I tried to call out to a matrn but all that came out was "Baba daba " **Baby Mouth: -76% speech capacity: time 4 months.**

Great so I couldn't even talk. Wait can't I sleep to get rid of negative effects? I layed on the floor and though "sleep" surprisingly enough it worked **How long would you like to sleep?** **Seconds: Minutes: Hours:** Selected 30 minutes and darkness covered my vision. When I woke up I tried walking and talking again but it still did not work. **Debuffs Baby mouth and baby body are part of the tutorial, thus they cannot be auto slept off, would you like to skip the tutorial?(skip to age 1 year)** **Yes No** God yes! Yes! Yes! _Finally_ I could skip the stupid baby days. As I clicked Yes my vision faded once again and I woke up in my crib. A man walked in and started muttering something about 'The Demon Brat'. She walked by me and fed all of the other babies but not me! Even if I did not have to eat she didn't know that! Guess I have a second person on my revenge list. When I finished that thought a menu appeared. **List One: Revenge** **1: Uchiha Obito level 85** **2: Hakura Mesuinu** Well shit. I didn't know that was a thing. Let's make another one 'Make a to do list'. **List Two: To Do List** **1:** I quickly filled it out and smirked evilly to myself. Once I finished everything one that list I would be unstoppable.

 **List Two: To Do List** **Get perfect Chakra Control** **Meet and train with Jiraiya** **Befriend(Manipulate) The clan members in the orphanage** **Befriend(Manipulate ) the Kyuubi** **Get a cool(not toads) summon** **Learn the 8 gates** **Learn sage mode** **Learn tsunade's super strength** **Befriend The other bijuu** **Remake and become the jinchuriki of the Jubi** **Get a dojutsu** **Not necessarily in that order** ****

As i finished my list an elderly man wearing dress robes and a large hat with the kanji for fire on it walked into my room. **Sarutobi Hiruzen Level 63** **  
**

**Authors Note: Well That wraps up the introduction, from here on out the story will begin and start to pick up. As always leave a review so I can hear your guys opinion on the story.** *****There is a poll on profile on who Hiro should Be paired with so far it is tied between Ino, Fu(The Nanabi jinchuuriki) and him staying single. So please check that out!** **  
**

**Hiro Uzumaki (Formerly Hiro Takeshi)** **Level 2 Exp 0/15** **Health 500/500** **Chakra 2500/2500** **Stats** **Stat points:** **Strength:8 + (0) = 8** **Endurance:5 + (11) = 16** **Charisma:5 + (16) = 21** **Intelligence:5 + (37) = 42** **Agility:5 + (4) = 9** **Luke:7 + (0) = 7** **Money:2500 Ryo(Personal) 973 846 573 528 448 Ryo (Family)** **Total: 174 656 p (End game points)** **Perks** **Incarnate of ?:** **100 Chakra per level + 100 Health per level + Elemental Affinity:Mokuton** **25% regen rate + 1 Charisma per level** **50% reputation gain with Uchiha clan members** **Uzumaki Clan Heir:** **+100 Chakra per level + 100 Hp per level + 100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu** **\+ Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Chakra Chains + 5 endurance per level** **? 's Heir:** **100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu + 25 % Rep gain with Shinobi of konoha** **2 Agility per level + Awesome badass blonde hair(+ 5 Charisma per level)**

 **Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki:** **1000 Chakra per level + 25% Health and Chakra Regen Access + Access to Bijuu Cloak form(s)** **New Life Second Chance:** **Previous skills, + Previous Intelligence(37)** **Heart of death** **Immune to Genjutsu, Immune to mind altering effects, + Aura of death + ?** **Gamers Body:** **Body acts like game avatar: regains 100% of health and chakra by sleeping, cures ailments by sleeping, removes need for rest, food, drink, sleep and air** **Trained killer:** **10% exp for every killed mob, + 100% accuracy with guns + 25% rep gain with Shinobi and Samurai + 25% Exp to military related skills** **Skills** **  
**

**Kenjutsu Level Max (100) : The skill in which one uses Swords or other similar bladed weapons. + 500% damage with Swords or related fields**

 **Kyujutsu Level Max (100) : The skill in which one uses Bows or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with bows or other similar ranged weapons.** **MMA: The skill in which one performs Martial arts. Level 400** **Styles:** **Taekwondo level Max (100)** **Judo Level Max (100)** **Karate Level Max (100)** **Kung fu Level Max (100)**

 **Engineering Level 75/100: The Skill in which one performs engineering.** **375% skill in engineering**

 **Sharpshooting Level Max (50):The skill in which one uses Gins or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with guns or other similar ranged weapons. + + 500% Accuracy with guns or other similar ranged weapons**

 **Chakra control level 47/100 Exp 125/2300: Waste 53% of chakra.**

 **New Skill:Observe Lvl Max (1): Allows The user to view information,stats and reputation of a person.** ****

**Miscellaneous (256)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Game of Dragons:_ _As I finished my list an elderly man wearing dress robes and a large hat with the kanji for fire on it walked into my room._

 _ **Sarutobi Hiruzen Level 63**_

Oh shit, what the fuck. I completely forgot about the Sandaime Hokage. What if he notices something is wrong? No,no he has never met Naruto so he has nothing to base my personality on. Well, I know what to do. In the original show, He and naruto were so close that Naruto got away with stealing the Scroll of sealing. Great 'add Manipulate Sarutobi Hiruzen to my to do list'

 **Item added to :List Two: To Do List**

 **List Two: To Do List**

 **Get perfect Chakra Control**

 **Meet and train with Jiraiya**

 **Befriend(Manipulate) The clan members in the orphanage**

 **Befriend(Manipulate ) the Kyuubi**

 **Get a cool(not toads) summon**

 **Learn the 8 gates**

 **Learn sage mode**

 **Learn tsunade's super strength**

 **Befriend The other bijuu**

 **Remake and become the jinchuriki of the Jubi**

 **Get a dojutsu**

 **Not necessarily in that order**

 **Manipulate Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Yes No**

Great now time to use that level 78 acting skill!

" _Hiii Imm Hiro! who are you_ " I Chirped. Maybe I was laying it on too thick but Hiruzen did not seem to notice. He chuckled softly before ruffling my hair.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato"

I smirked on the inside, time for vengeance.

"Hey JiJi( **Old Man/Grandpa** ) what does 'demon' mean?"

He looked at me suspiciously and replied "a demon is an evil creature that likes to trick or harm humans, why do you ask?"

I looked at the ground feigning shyness , acting just like a child,

"Well one of the Caretakers keeps calling me one,instead of feeding me she just spits at me!" I shouted the last bit, trying to sound like an angry toddler. He looked up sharply, while his face outwardly showed nothing my trained eyes could see the smalls markers showing just how mad he was. "Which Caretaker is it?" He demanded quickly. "I - I think her name is Hakura Mesuinu". Hiruzen looked up at one of the corners and make a hand symbol. If I had been a regular child I would not have noticed that fast blur that signified the Hokage's ANBU guards _shunshin_ ing to go capture the caretaker and probably take her to T.I(Torture and Interrogation) for a date with Ibiki.

Alas I was not just a child and had immediately noticed them when they entered the room, shadowing The Hokage. "Hiro do you want to come see the village"

 _? P.O.V_

" _Report" I ordered sharply. "Yes Sir, Target shows signs of abnormally high intellect, incredible chakra and high motor function, target is clearly a genius."_

" _I assume that old fool has already begun ingratiating him to konoha?"_

" _Yes sir". I narrowed my eyes. What that fool planning? Well if he wouldn't turn him into the Konoha's weapon I would just have to do it myself. I smirked evilly and signalled for two of my R.O.O.T agents to Shunshin in. "Capture the boy, blame it on Kumo" They nodded and shunshined out. Soon Konoha would have i weapon in the from of the kyuubi Jinchuuriki._

Let me tell you something, the anime did not do Konoha justice. It was beautiful, the trees and mountains and forest painted the perfect picture of a nice quiet peaceful town, that is if one were to ignore the schools, indoctrinating and brainwashing children into becoming cannon fodder to sacrifice themselves for "The Will of Fire". Even though I had just met him, Hiruzen was already giving me 'the Talk'. No, not that one. The one about friends and the village and dreams and the will of fire and all that crap.

Of course I played the part and after Hiruzen gave me a run down of the way the village and ninja worked(The kids version where in, ninja were cool badass hero''s who swooped in to save the princess ad not a bunch of murderers and child soldiers) I loudly and boldly declared my goal to become hokage, much to the chagrin of passers-by.

After that Hiruzen took me to the top of the hokage monument and sat me down on Top of the Yondaime's head. Funny thing you know. Both naruto and the yondaime have spiky blonde hai- _Oh son of a bitch_!

I'm the yondaime's son aren't I? I knew there was a big reveal on who naruto's parents were but I had never gotten around to watching it after I got promoted for the second tie in a month. To confirm just let me check **Perks**.There it was plain as day.

 **Yondaime 's Heir:**

 **100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu + 25 % Rep gain with Shinobi of konoha**

 **2 Agility per level + Awesome badass blonde hair(+ 5 Charisma per level)**

 **Achievement unlocked: discover who your father is.: Bonus unlocked Discover it yourself.**

 **Yondaime's Haori S class + Mysterious house key S class**

 **Hiraishin no jutsu SS class Jutsu + (10) Hiraishin Kunai S class**

 **15000 ryo + 150 Exp + 75 p + Access to family vault**

 **You Have leveled up**

 **5 stat points + 50 Health + 50 Chakra**

 **Bonus: + 200 Health + 1200 Chakra + 6 charisma + 5 endurance + 2 agility**

 **You Have leveled up**

 **5 stat points + 50 Health + 50 Chakra**

 **Bonus: + 200 Health + 1200 Chakra + 6 charisma + 5 endurance + 2 agility**

 **You Have leveled up**

 **5 stat points + 50 Health + 50 Chakra**

 **Bonus: + 200 Health + 1200 Chakra + 6 charisma + 5 endurance + 2 agility**

 **achievement:On the right track: Reach level 5**

 **1500 ryo + 20 exp 15 p**

 **You Have leveled up**

 **5 stat points + 50 Health + 50 Chakra**

 **Bonus: + 200 Health + 1200 Chakra + 6 charisma + 5 endurance + 2 agility**

 **Item added Yondaime's Haori S class**

 **Description: The battle haori of the Yondaime Hokage.**

 **150 agility + 100 permanent rep with konoha shinobi + 15% damage to justu's used/created by the Yondaime +1500 armor points**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **Level required 10**

 **Item added Mysterious House key S class**

 **Description: The key to the home Namikaze Minato and ?, key to family vault of Namikaze Minato.**

 **Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Item added (10)Hiraishin Kunai S class**

 **Description: A class kunai that have been made into and S class item by marking them with a Hirashin marker seal.**

 **Damage: 1500 Melee 2500 Thrown**

 **Durability 1000/1000**

 **Seal: Hirashin Marker.**

 **Skill learnt : Hiraishin no Jutsu level 1/100 exp 0/15**

 **Description: A technique that allows the user to instantaneously teleport to any markers layed. Current markers: Kunai 150: . . .**

 **Speed,sill and quantity of use Hiraishin can handle. 1% Efficiency**

I skilled on the ' **. . .** ' and saw it was basically a fast travel map with markers placed all over the elemental nations. Even in other hidden villages! I can't believe how much shit I just got. I level up 4 times and got a bunch of S class item. Plus that awesome technique. Now just let me distribute my stats and boom.

 **Hiro Uzumaki (Formerly Hiro Takeshi)**

 **Level 6 Exp 0/100**

 **Health 1500/1500**

 **Chakra 7500/7500**

 **Stats**

 **Stat points:**

 **Strength:18 + (0) = 18**

 **Endurance:5 + (30) = 35**

 **Charisma:5 + (36) = 41**

 **Intelligence:5 + (37) = 42**

 **Agility:5 + (12) = 17**

 **Luck:17 + (0) = 17**

 **Money:19000 Ryo(Personal) 973 846 573 528 448 Ryo (Family)**

 **Total: 174 746 p (End game points)**

 **Perks**

 **Incarnate of ?:**

 **100 Chakra per level + 100 Health per level + Elemental Affinity:Mokuton**

 **25% regen rate + 1 Charisma per level**

 **50% reputation gain with Uchiha clan members**

 **Uzumaki Clan Heir:**

 **+100 Chakra per level + 100 Hp per level + 100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu**

 **\+ Kekkei Genkai: Uzumaki Chakra Chains + 5 endurance per level**

 **Yondaime 's Heir:**

 **100% Exp gain in Fuinjutsu + 25 % Rep gain with Shinobi of konoha**

 **2 Agility per level + Awesome badass blonde hair(+ 5 Charisma per level)**

 **Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki:**

 **1000 Chakra per level + 25% Health and Chakra Regen Access + Access to Bijuu Cloak form(s)**

 **New Life Second Chance:**

 **Previous skills, + Previous Intelligence(37)**

 **Heart of death**

 **Immune to Genjutsu, Immune to mind altering effects, + Aura of death + ?**

 **Gamers Body:**

 **Body acts like game avatar: regains 100% of health and chakra by sleeping, cures ailments by sleeping, removes need for rest, food, drink, sleep and air**

 **Trained killer:**

 **10% exp for every killed mob, + 100% accuracy with guns + 25% rep gain with Shinobi and Samurai + 25% Exp to military related skills**

 **Skills**

 **Kenjutsu Level Max (100) : The skill in which one uses Swords or other similar bladed weapons. + 500% damage with Swords or related fields**

 **Kyujutsu Level Max (100) : The skill in which one uses Bows or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with bows or other similar ranged weapons.**

 **MMA: The skill in which one performs Martial arts. Level 400**

 **Styles:**

 **Taekwondo level Max (100)**

 **Judo Level Max (100)**

 **Karate Level Max (100)**

 **Kung fu Level Max (100)**

 **Engineering Level 75/100: The Skill in which one performs engineering.**

 **375% skill in engineering**

 **Sharpshooting Level Max (50):The skill in which one uses Gins or other similar ranged weapons. + 500% damage with guns or other similar ranged weapons. + + 500% Accuracy with guns or other similar ranged weapons**

 **Chakra control level 47/100 Exp 125/2300: Waste 53% of chakra.**

 **New Skill:Observe Lvl Max (1): Allows The user to view information,stats and reputation of a person.**

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu level 1/100 exp 0/15**

 **Description: A technique that allows the user to instantaneously teleport to any markers layed. Current markers: Kunai 150: . . .**

 **Speed,sill and quantity of use Hiraishin can handle. 1% Efficiency**

 **Miscellaneous (256)**

 **Items**

 **(10)Hiraishin Kunai S class**

 **Description: A class kunai that have been made into and S class item by marking them with a Hirashin marker seal.**

 **Damage: 1500 Melee 2500 Thrown**

 **Durability 1000/1000**

 **Seal: Hirashin Marker.**

 **Mysterious House key S class**

 **Description: The key to the home Namikaze Minato and ?, key to family vault of Namikaze Minato.**

 **Durability: Unbreakable**

 **Yondaime's Haori S class**

 **Description: The battle haori of the Yondaime Hokage.**

 **150 agility + 100 permanent rep with konoha shinobi + 15% damage to justu's used/created by the yondaime +1500 armor points**

 **Durability: 5000/5000**

 **Level required 10**

Even if I couldn't use the Haori yet I could still practice Chakra control and learn the Hiraishin. That reminds me, I should Probably learn Shadow clones and the Rasengan along with the Hiraishin. Plus now that I know my dad I have to know who my mom is. Well I know she died in childbirth, was the heir/clan head of the uzumaki clan and married the Yondaime. I guess I will have to check out the house later for more clues.

 **Quest unlocked:Mother dearest**

 **Objectives: Check out the mysterious house**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **Identity of mother**

 **Akai shi no ken (Sword of the Red Death) S class**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **265 000 000 000 Ryo**

 **150 000 p**

 **9605 exp**

 **Failure: remain clueless** _ **forever**_

 **Yes No**

I quickly selected yes. After all I do have to find out who "Mother dearest" is.

As soon as I finished selecting that quest another one showed up

 **Quest unlocked: The new Kiroi Senko(Yellow Flash)**

 **Objective:**

 **Master the Hiraishin**

 **Master the rasengan**

 **Master sage mode**

 **Master shadow clones**

 **Achieve an AGI of 250**

 **Have The hair of the Yondaime completed**

 **Acquire the Yondaime's haori completed**

 **Rewards:**

 **Hirashin V2 SSS class**

 **Tobirama's Raijin no Ken S class**

 **Raikage Raijin no Yoroi S class Jutsu**

 **273 775 638 353 Ryo**

 **22434 p**

 **10,000 exp**

 **Failure: Always stay in the shadow of your father.**

 **Yes No**

Again I selected yes. God, now I have _3_ active super long ultra rewarding quests. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. We walked around the village and he showed me the important buildings. It would almost have been fun if it were not for all of the villagers glaring darkly at me and a couple of hours we went home.

It's times like this I am glad for _The heart of death_ for keeping me calm. After almost an hour after finishing my trip with the Sandaime I finally realized what had been bugging me. I _forgot_ that I had an inventory and went almost mad when I could not find the yondaime's haori and Kunai until I realized they were probably being stored by the game system. It took me almost ten minutes to find out how to use the inventory. I guess that INT stat needs to be the plus side I found a dungeon under my bed. Under my fucking bed! It reads:

 **Nightmare dungeon Recommended level 2**

I entered and found a bunch of _children's nightmares._ Literally.

 **Childs Discarded Nightmare level 1**

 **Heath 50/50 Chakra 0/0**

 **Strength:2**

 **Endurance:1**

 **Charisma:0**

 **Intelligence:0**

 **Agility:1**

 **Luck:0**

They were so weak I literally killed them in 3 shot's with my one year old fist's. They only dropped 2 exp a peice so after clearing it out I had gained 30 exp and 150 ryo and Hirashin had leveled up 12 times while Chakra control leveled up 17. After I cleared out the mobs a boss appeared. I was pretty excited, it was after all my first boss fight ever

 **Coalition of Children's Horror**

 **Level 2**

 **Heath 100/100 Chakra 0/0**

 **Strength:5**

 **Endurance:3**

 **Charisma:0**

 **Intelligence:0**

 **Agility:2**

 **Luck:0**

 **Perk: Shade form Permanent: -100 damage from normal damage.**

It was a giant blackish purple blob that shifted and morphed like smoke. When I tried to hit it, my fists just went right through it. I realized I would have to do something and attempted something I honestly should have tried earlier. I focused and channeled chakra to my fist.

 **-17 chakra**

 **38 damage**

 **-17 chakra**

 **38 damage**

 **-34 chakra**

 **72 damage**

I put a bit of extra chakra in the last o'shot and kill it. I got 25 exp and a C class drop called"Nightmare fuel"

 **Nightmare Fuel C class**

 **When drunk:**

 **Addes status effect: Shade Form**

 **-100% normal damage taken Duration: 10 Minutes**

Nice that's pretty useful, but you'd think a boss would have better drops. I guess they must have shit drops at such low level. I had only lost 10 hp in the fight _against a boss!_ I quietly left the dungeon being careful not to wake the other children as I got into bed. and when I left the dungeon and went to sleep.

 _Drip drip drip. I woke up in a sewer. I walked forwards a couple steps before being assaulted by a notification._

 _ **Kyuubi dungeon - Recommended level 275**_

 _I was still sleepy and did not notice the danger. I entered and saw a massive cage. It was encase in shadows and I could not see inside. As I stepped forwards massive red eyes opened inside the cage and a roar that nearly deafened me was let loose._

 _ **Danger sense has been unlocked**_

 _ **Danger sense has leveled up.**_

 _ **Danger sense has leveled up.**_

 _ **Danger sense has leveled up.**_

 _ **Danger sense has leveled up.**_

 _ **Danger sense has leveled up.**_

 _ **Danger sense has leveled up.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Danger sense is now maxed out!**_

 _ **Danger sense Level Max (100) Passive**_

 _ **Allows the user to sense and identify incoming danger as well as judge how dangerous it is. Accuracy 100%**_

 _Then a massive deep voice growled out "_ _ **So my jailor has finally visited me?"**_

 _ **Kurama,The Kyuubi level 256**_

 _ **Reputation - 1000(Reviled)**_

 _ **Authors note: Bet you didn't see that coming.**_

 _ **There is a poll up on my profile on who to pair the MC with so check that out. Leave a review on what your thought on the chapter were. I appreciate feedback.**_

Preview _: The R.O.O.T agent talked towards the target bag in hand. The bag was covered in silence and static seals, so once the child was in it would have no chance of escape, and even if it did he was more than enough to handle some baby. He stepped forward and right before he placed the bag over the child head he saw a flash of yellow light and someone was holding a kunai to his throat. Standing in front of him upside down was the target, hanging from the roof using the treewalking technique, as a_ _ **one year old**_ _. The worst thing was that the agent recognized the flash and kunai. It was the signature Hiraishin of the 4th hokage! He had to report this to Danzo-Sama Immediately!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on: Game of Dragons:** _Then a massive deep voice growled out "_ _ **So my jailor has finally visited me?"**_

 _ **Kurama,The Kyuubi level 256**_

 _ **Reputation - 1000(Reviled)**_

I stood in shock as the massive Fox bared his fangs at me and _Roared_ again.

" **The moment I am free of this cage I will rip you to pieces and then destroy your beloved '** _ **Konoha**_ ' **!** ". While outwardly I maintained a passive aloof look on the inside my brain was wavering between pant's pissing fear that was being supported by H.O.D ( _Heart of Death)_ and incredible glee at the chance to gain the power of the Kyuubi. I put on an innocent look and smiled at him "Hey there Mister! My name is Hiro what's yours?". The Kyuubi looked shocked for a moment and just dumbly blinked before roaring again.

" **Don't play game with me human, I will dance on your grave and raze your home to the ground before bathing this country in blood!** ". I took up a look of curiosity "What a strange name, what parent would name their child ' **Don't play game with me human, I will dance on your grave and raze your home to the ground before bathing this country in blood!** '". Kyuubi growled at me before closing his eyes. " **That's was not my name, human. It was simply me telling you what I will do once I am free from this Sage damned cage!** "

"Well if that's not your name then what is?" I asked again. The Kyuubi scoffed and bellowed out " **As if I, the mighty Kyuubi-Sama would tell my name to a mere human!** " I smiled at him, "Well if you won't just tell me your name like a polite person I will just guess! Uuum is it, Jeff! No you're not much of a Jeff are you? Well how about Bob, no no. You look more like a Tom! I guess I will call you Tom from now on!" With each attempt of mine the Kyuubi got madder and madder before snapping and roaring at me, which was quickly getting old.

" **How dare you deign to try and label me with such pathetic humans names! I will slaughter you-** "

"Well then would you prefer if I called you _Kurama?_ " I purred . The Kyuubi stopped his roaring tirade and stared straight at me. He did not speak for a moment before he softy said. " **Who told you that name human?** ". Somehow that was _waaaaaay_ more scary then when he was shouting. If it were not for H.O.D I would most certainly piss myself. " **I will not repeat myself again Human.** _ **Who. Told. You. That NAMEEE!**_ " He screamed the last part. Good, I thought. Everything is going according to plan. "Why it was your father, the sage of six paths. Otsutsuki Hagoromo, you see I am his successor. I have come to bring back Ninshu to earth and spread his teachings!". You see with a quick look at his bio with 'Observe' I was able to find out quite a bit about Kurama. It was almost weird not to think of his as Kyuubi.

" **You Liiiiiiiiiiieeeeee** " he Screamed " **Father is long dead, he would help a pitiful human such as yourself!** ". "But I am telling the truth! How else would I know about Ninshu or the Jubi or about _Kaguya_. Or How would I know the names of your siblings. Shukaku,Matatabi, Isobu,Son Goku,Kokuo,Saiken Chomei,Gyuki and lastly Kurama." I only knew the Bijuu names because that catchy song my brother would not stop singing for weeks that got stuck in my head.

 **Kurama, The Kyuubi 256**

 **Reputation 200/100 friendly**

 **Capturable Companion**

 **Unlocked Cloak forms: Version-0(Where naruto teeth and nails grow but he has no tails ) Version-2 4 Tails- .**

 **300 Rep Version 2 5 tails**

 **400 Rep Version 2 6 tails**

 **500 Rep Version 2 7 tails**

 **Level 15 required**

 **600 Rep Version 2 8 tails**

 **Level 17**

 **700 Rep Version 2 9 tails**

 **Level 20**

 **800 Rep Full Bijuu Form**

 **Level 21**

 **900 Rep Kyuubi Chakra Mode (The Form Naruto takes when he defeats Kyuubi )**

 **Level 25**

 **1000 Rep Kurama Chakra Mode (Where Naruto and Kyuubi become partners)**

 _Kyuubi looked considerate for a moment before saying. "_ _ **If you really do work for father then I suppose I must help you**_ " _. I smile at him "I_ _ **Will**_ _release you and let the Bijuu roam free one day. Plus" I added as I began walking away "I will help you get your revenge on Uchiha Madara"_

 _ **Kurama, The Kyuubi**_

 **Kurama, The Kyuubi 256**

 **Reputation 250/100 friendly**

 **Capturable Companion**

 _I was about to leave the seal when a young adult appeared. He looked at me before slowly speaking aloud. "So this is my current incarnate, aren't you a little short?"_

 _ **Otsutsuki Ashura Level 345**_

 _ **Reputation 600/100 Honored**_

 _ **The son of Otsutsuki Hagoromo and brother to Otsutsuki Indra. He is the rightful successor to Ninshu and wields the body of the sage. He has Lots of stamina and the ability to use Mokuton. . . .**_

 _I decided to leave the rst for later and looked up at him. "Who are you" I asked. His level was insane. He was way stronger than even the Kyuubi so he must be incredibly strong. Plus he was here in my mindscape. He smiled at me fondly before speaking again "I am Ashura. You are my incarnate. It means since my chakra was so powerful I could attach to my descendants and 'Incarnate' not full on reincarnation but close enough"._

 _Sure enough there it was_

 **Incarnate of Ashura :**

 **100 Chakra per level + 100 Health per level + Elemental Affinity:Mokuton**

 **25% regen rate + 1 Charisma per level**

 **50% reputation gain with Uchiha clan members**

 _Normally I can't even talk with my incarnates, but with you it's different you are more separate from me than my other incarnate: Senju Hashirama. I blinked The Shodai Hokage was also his incarnate. He looked at me and sighed "well it's almost time for you to go, here take this gift". A mass of glowing yellow chakra as bright as the sun coalesced into my palm forming a white sun._

 **Body of the sage**

 **Unlocked**

 **10 strength per level + 10 endurance per level + 5 agility per level**

 **500 health per level + 500 chakra per level + Senju and Uzumaki Heritage**

 **Locked level 50**

 **Yoton(Yang release) + 6 path senjutsu + 6 paths Chibaku tensei**

"It's time to leave now " he stated. Before I could protest I woke up in cold sweat I my bed. To any onlooker it would not look like I had woken up.

 **Danger sense. 10 feet away 12 degrees. R.O.O.T agent level 30**

Oh. my. god. I forgot about Danzo and R.O.O.T. (Silently I wondered if that meant my memories of my past life were not as perfect as they seemed . . ).A super genius child would certainly attract his attention. I waited until the ANBU was right in front of me before flashing to a marker I placed on the room

 **Hiraishin no Jutsu**

 **3 feet**

 **-300 chakra.**

'Inventory' I equipped a Hiraishin Kunai in my right hand and tree walked until my blade was just in front of his throat. I could hear his gulp. After all even 3 jounin did not have enough chakra for a single Hiraishin. It was absurd that I as a child would be able to do it casually, even at such a short range. I noticed that the ANBU was clad in kumo gear, so I decided to try and level my acting skill. God knows it is important enough. "Kumo nin? How the hell did you get into Konoha" I jumped down from the room and infused kyuubi chakra into my arm and through the Kunai. He was fast enough to dodge so the blade only grazed his thigh. That was enough though. The Chakra of the kyuubi is _Incredibly_ corrosive, like acid on steroids times cancer to the power of ebola. The only reason, Naruto and, by extension me had even been able to use it was the resistance we had built up to it due to being exposed to it from birth in controlled amounts from the seal. In moments he began screaming and thrashing in agony. A few moments later and he was still on the floor, frothing at the mouth with red burns all over his leg where he was cut.

 **Danger sense. 25 feet away 6 degrees. R.O.O.T agent level 27**

Well, it seems that the rat bastard Danzo, used to be one of my top 5 least favourite naruto characters was now in the top 3, up there with Sakura and Zetsu. I did need the exp though. The ANBU silently entered behind me preparing a jutsu. I could sense his chakra. It was possible due to never having been exposed to chakra in my past life I was extra aware of it? I knew that the other Uzumaki, the one who loved Sasuke had been a chakra sensor. Maybe It was an Uzumaki thing? I would have to look into to it later. Add that to my to do list, slave.

 **List Two: To Do List**

 **Get perfect Chakra Control**

 **Meet and train with Jiraiya**

 **Befriend(Manipulate) The clan members in the orphanage**

 **Befriend(Manipulate ) the Kyuubi**

 **Get a cool(not toads) summon**

 **Learn the 8 gates**

 **Learn sage mode**

 **Learn tsunade's super strength**

 **Befriend The other bijuu**

 **Remake and become the jinchuriki of the Jubi**

 **Get a dojutsu**

 **Not necessarily in that order**

 **Manipulate Sarutobi Hiruzen**

 **Learn Chakra sensing**

 **Learn respect for the almighty omnipotent being who was kind enough to grace you with a gift or be** _ **annihilated**_

Jeez, no need to get your panties in a twist, it was just a joke! (Please don't kill me?) I instantly threw my kunai. I put a large amount of kyuubi chakra into it. If I used Kyuubi chakra it seemed not to affect my own chakra reserves. With an S class Kyuubi infused Kunai flying straight for his head, the ANBU stood no chance and Died In one hit.

 **2500 x 2 = 5000 damage dealt.**

 **50 exp**

 **You Have leveled up**

 **5 stat points + 50 Health + 50 Chakra**

 **Bonus: + 700 Health + 1700 Chakra + 6 charisma + 15 endurance + 7 agility + 10 Strength**

I put my 5 stat points into agility and walked up to his corpse.

 **Loot: 2000 Ryo, Kuno Jounin Uniform, B class Kumo Chakra sword, 15 c Class Kunai, 15 C class Shuriken, 3 Smoke Bombs, 2 soldier pills.**

I stored all of it in my inventory and watched as all of his blood and body disappeared like a mob from a video game leaving no evidence. I smile and went to bed.

"Uzumaki-san Wake up immediately" a loud stern voice called out. Groggily I stood up

And blinked my eyes. "what is it?" I asked. I fully woke up to the (Mentally scarring)sight of Morino Ibiki standing in front of me flanked by twin ANBU guards. There still on the floor and still alive was the root agent. Oh **Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**

 _Next time on Game of Dragons: I grimaced as I channeled y chakra into the water balloon. It still did not explode. I grimaced and tried again, this time I channeled as much chakra as I could._

 ** _SKill created Rasengan Level 1/35 exp 12/15_**

 _._

 **Authors Note: Please review so I can get feedback and try to do better. There is a poll on my profile on who to pair the MC with, currently ANKO is in thead at 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, Ninjastarss here. This is the old version of Game of dragons. If you want to read the new updated version, go to my profile. Thank you very much for reading my story!


End file.
